Ailen Uldaren
Ailen Uldaren (T.A. May 18, 2973) was a Half-Elven female living at the time of the War of the Ring, who became part of the Fellowship and accompanied the others on their journey. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Ailen's father Bardan raised her until she reached the age of eight, but he was killed when Orcs attacked their village in Eriador. Ailen was the only survivor of this attack. For the next twenty years, Ailen would live on her own, aided from time to time by the wizard Gandalf, whom she developed a close friendship with. 'The Quest Begins' On the day of Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday, Gandalf passed Ailen on the road. She hailed him, inquiring where he was going and he bade her to come with him to the Shire. During their brief stay in Rivendell while Frodo's Morgul wound healed, Gandalf informed her of her previously unknown Elven heritage and presented her with an Elvish sword, Hyandanar (Blade of the Sun), and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Later, in Lothlorien, after the Fellowship lost Gandalf in the Mines of Moria, she revealed her bloodline to the others and Aragorn and Legolas welcomed her as kin. 'The Two Towers' Ailen aided Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in tracking Merry and Pippin. She rode a blue roan horse named Garien, one of the mounts that Eomer gave to the four hunters. She also participated in the Battle of the Hornburg alongside the Elven commander Haldir of Lorien and suffered several wounds which were treated afterwards. 'Difficult Choices' Ailen accompanied Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli during their journey on the Paths of the Dead. After the War of the Ring was over and Sauron defeated, she was given the choice by Elrond, of remaining in Middle Earth with her friends, or journeying to the Undying Lands of Valinor with her kin, the Elves. Ailen was extremely torn by this decision, but chose to go with Elrond and the other Elves, knowing in her heart, she would see her friends again. 'Personality and Appearance' Ailen was the only female member of the Fellowship. She possessed a quick temper and a warrior's spirit, but was calm and level-headed most of the time, often averting arguments or unnecessary violence between parties. Before she set off on the quest with the Fellowship, her only weapons were a wooden staff and a short dagger. When she and the four Hobbits escaped the Black Riders at Buckleberry Ferry, her staff was lost. When Gandalf told her of her heritage, he gave her Elvish weapons of her own, a sword that had belonged to her father Bardan, and a bow and arrows, both light but extremely strong. She took them up, embracing the Elven blood that flowed within her. When she chose to go to Valinor, she did so partly for Elrond, whom she had great respect for, and had come to love as a father, helping to lessen the pain he felt at his daughter Arwen's choice of mortality. Ailen was fluent in Sindarin, thanks to her father's teachings. Ailen inherited much from her Elf ancestors, including the ability to survive harsh natural conditions. When crossing the mountains of Caradhras, while Legolas walked on top of the snow, and the others were up to their waists in it, Ailen only sank in up to her ankles. Ailen had long, dark brown hair, which she often wore loose or tied back, and green eyes and most often wore a green tunic with a brown belt, leggings and boots. She also wore a black cloak with a golden leaf brooch, alternating it with her gray Lorien cloak and Elven mallorn leaf brooch. At Aragorn's coronation, she wore no cloak, a gold-trimmed rainbow sash in favor of the belt, and a small gold circlet on her head. 'Family' Ailen's father, Bardan, was a Man with distant blood ties to Lord Elrond. Her mother was the sister of the Elven-King Thranduil, thus making her Legolas' cousin. What became of Ailen's mother is not known and Ailen would only vaguely recall her later in life. Ailen's memories of her father include him sometimes going away with other Men and returning several days later. This, along with his relation to Elrond, indicated he may have been a Ranger. 'Relationships' Ailen developed a close connection with every member of the Fellowship during their travels. She cared a lot about Frodo and the other Hobbits, almost acting in a motherly way to them, especially Merry and Pippin. Gandalf was Ailen's mentor and good friend, having known her since she was a child. Aragorn and Legolas viewed Ailen as family and vice versa. When in Lothlorien, Ailen spent time with Haldir, telling him of her heritage and briefly training in swordplay and archery. They developed a friendship that would end sadly when Haldir died in battle at Helm's Deep. Ailen viewed all Elves with deep respect, feeling a strong sense of kinship towards them, which would eventually contribute to her decision to travel across the Sea to Valinor at the end of the war. 'Name' Ailen's name may have been derived from the Sindarin word aelin, meaning lake, or pool. Her surname is an extreme contortion of the Elvish words uial dae rem, or, "a mesh of twilight and shadow." This in turn could be a reference to Aelin-uial, or "The Meres of Twilight," located south of Doriath in the First Age. Category: Elves Category: Females Category: Humans Category: Warriors Category: Individuals Category: Articles by Ailen Uldaren